


The Sea isn't Shallow

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magical, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Invitation: #166Jongin is both excited and anxious planning for his wedding with Sehun, the crown prince of an underwater kingdom. Merman Sehun is thrilled to see his family again while human Jongin can only hope no shark will attend his underwater wedding.





	The Sea isn't Shallow

**Author's Note:**

> I am thankful to the prompter for this because this was like a love at first sight. It was easy at first but with time, it started to get difficult. i almost gave up, but here it is! hahahaha  
> Thank you to the mods for dealing with me, encouraging me to continue and being so patient with me.  
> Thank you my bijes for being my beta at the very last moment. i love you guys.  
> Please do enjoy the story

A week before the wedding, Jongin and Sehun are out for a movie date to watch a newly released movie, The Shallows. Jongin is on his toes, excited about the movie since he watched the trailer online. He had bugged Sehun ever since to watch the movie with him. As usual, Sehun can’t say no to his husband to be, especially when he’s using his killer charm; pouts.

 

Sehun isn’t excited about the movie at all since from what Jongin had told him, it’s about a shark attacking humans. “Blake Lively is fighting against the shark, Sehun!” Jongin mentions, emphasizing on the actress. Sehun can only nod since he knows how much Jongin adores her. Jongin buys large popcorn for Sehun as Sehun needs bites while watching movie and Jongin assures Sehun that he will not let Sehun finish the popcorn alone. Sehun takes a handful of popcorn and puts one by one in his mouth as he follows behind Jongin to look for their seat. Sehun sends Jongin a thankful nod when their seat is at the top most and the middle. Sehun can never complain about Jongin’s seating choice. They have been to so many movies now and Sehun has always enjoyed the movie from the best view.

 

“I am so excited!” Jongin taps his feet and takes more popcorn from the box in between Sehun’s legs. Sehun scoffs, and shifts to sit on his lower back, head resting on Jongin’s arm. “This movie better be realistic Jongin.” Sehun mumbles and Jongin kisses the crown of his head. “It’s a movie sweetheart.” Jongin replies.

 

Sehun rubs his cheek on Jongin’s arm, “They are going to make the shark look bad.” Sehun mutters and Jongin looks down into Sehun’s eyes. Jongin says nothing for a long minute until Sehun looks up to him, “What?”

 

“No one here knows the sea better than you, Sehun.” Jongin whispers against Sehun’s ears, slowly planting a kiss underneath the earlobe. Sehun hits Jongin on his arm with a playful glare and Jongin sits up straight with a chuckle, focusing on the big screen.

 

Sehun looks around his surrounding, noticing a few couples beside him and in front of him. There are also a group of loud school children at the very front and Sehun unconsciously frowns. Sehun sits up straight when the movie finally starts playing. He glances at Jongin and finds his husband to be drooling over Blake Lively. He shakes his head and munches a mouthful of caramel popcorn, feeling a bit jealous.

 

The movie starts off with a boring introduction. Sehun can’t even complain because Jongin has given a long list of reasons why the movie is good. Sehun takes a glance towards Jongin who is focusing on the movie with his lower lips abused. He shakes his head and decides to rest his troubled mind on his fiancée’s warm shoulder. His bored eyes, catches the couple right in front of him. The female has her hands wrapped tightly around her boyfriend’s arm and Sehun sympathizes on the male because Sehun is very sure that her grip would leave marks.

 

“What are you glaring at?” Sehun hears Jongin’s soft whispers in his ears and he turns to face his fiancée. Sehun nuzzles his face closer to Jongin’s arms and whispers back, “Nothing much. Watch your girlfriend.” Sehun reminds Jongin. Jongin kisses Sehun’s cheek and focuses back on the big screen.

 

“This is the best part.” Jongin whispers to Sehun reminding the other to have his eyes back on the screen. He knows Sehun isn’t watching the movie; he is busy looking around and lost in a deep thought. The actress starts surfing and Jongin can’t help but be deeply impressed by her skills. “She’s good.” He hears Sehun’s expensive praise and smiles proudly.

 

As the movie progresses and the shark appears, both Jongin and Sehun are nailed to the suspense. Sehun’s frown gets deeper and Jongin’s mouth are sealed tight. “Stupid humans.” Sehun mumbles when he understands why the shark attacks. Sehun is glad Jongin didn’t hear him because Jongin being the human one between them would get offended. But his remark soon dies in the air when it bites the woman on her thighs causing her to lose lots of blood. Sehun shudders at her pain. The salt water and the cut look extremely painful. He then mentally admires her for the way she stitched her cut to prevent more bleeding. “Oh God… that looks so painful.” Jongin cries softly and Sehun can’t agree less.

 

“Why is the shark so bad? Leave her alone! How much more is he going to eat?” Jongin raises his voice and Sehun hides in shame. Sehun watches the movie from in between his fingers, ignoring Jongin who is complaining about the shark being evil. Sehun starts to admire her courage to stay alive despite all the injuries. He heard stories about people giving up and letting their body go in such situation.

 

“What is she doing?” Sehun hears a nervous mumble from Jongin and he feels the pain on his wrist. Jongin is gripping his hand tightly. Sehun looks at the big screen, “She baiting herself.” Sehun whispers back and Jongin stares at Sehun for two seconds and focuses back on the screen. The scene is too much for Jongin’s soft human heart. Jongin starts whispering series of prayers when ‘Nancy’ – Blake starts swimming underwater to where the buoy is attached. The chain pulls her fast to the bottom of the sea where the buoy foundation is attached and the shark swims ten times faster towards her. Sehun feels the fear. He holds on to Jongin’s hand. An inch left before she could hit herself on it, she lets go of the chain. Sehun feels Jongin’s blood stop.

 

She swims away and the shark does not manage to avoid and impales itself onto the metal rods of the buoy’s base, killing itself. The scene is too tragic leaving everyone’s mouth agape, especially Jongin’s. Sehun feels his own heart thundering at the shark’s tragic death but when he turns to look at Jongin, the other is shivering.

 

“You okay?” he whispers, waiting for Jongin to give him an answer. Sehun waits but the answer doesn’t come. Jongin is still shivering and Sehun starts to get worried. “It’s only a movie.” Sehun whispers when everyone beside him starts getting up, leaving the hall. Jongin nods, showing Sehun that he is listening. “It just felt so realistic.” Jongin replies, a hand over his chest as he takes a deep breath.

 

Sehun smiles, getting up and pulls Jongin up along with him. “If movies aren’t realistic, what are movies for?” Sehun tells Jongin and as a reply, Jongin kicks Sehun’s bottom lightly. Sehun leads them out, laughing cheerfully, teasing Jongin along the way until they find a perfect place for dinner.

 

  
\--//--

 

“I can’t wait to marry you!” Jongin chimes when Sehun tries out the suit at the boutique in town. He watches Sehun looking at himself through the huge mirror and Sehun smiles to it, eyes on Jongin. “Excited, aren’t you?” Sehun tugs on the collar, turning to his side to check on the fittings.

 

“Very excited!” Jongin laughs, standing up to get his suit when the owner returns with his piece. Jongin stands next to Sehun and helps Sehun with his sleeves before changing into his own suit. Sehun whistles when Jongin appears in his suit, making Jongin smirks mischievously at Sehun. They stand in front of the huge mirror, admiring their looks and comments on the suit piece before it is finally made for their perfection. They are both wearing black suit but Sehun’s suit comes with a waistcoat and Jongin’s pants are with white stripes.

 

“Mom’s asking about the reception at your place…” Jongin tells Sehun, his eyes fixated on his phone’s screen as they walk out of the store. Sehun glances over Jongin’s shoulder to look at the message. “The plan is the same.” Sehun confirms, watching Jongin type the same thing as a reply.

 

Four more days to the wedding, the love birds shift to the rented beach side villa. All Jongin’s relatives will start camping around the villa before the ceremony starts. Sehun has made sure they rent the biggest villa around the beach, not because Jongin has a huge family but everyone should be comfortable. “The sea looks calm, isn’t it?” Jongin whispers, looking through the huge sliding door to the vast sea. Sehun joins him, intertwining their fingers. “It’s haywire underneath.”

 

“Really?” Jongin asks, looking at Sehun, wanting to know more about it. “My parents are screaming at the maids.” Sehun chuckles to himself as Jongin notices how Sehun focuses his eyes on a particular part on the sea. “You can hear them?” Jongin asks Sehun, surprised. He still doesn’t know much on the lifestyle of the mermaids.

 

“When I am near the sea, I kind of have all my super powers back.” Sehun turns to Jongin with a smile and Jongin is left breathless. “Remember… we first met here.” Sehun points to a direction and Jongin’s eyes follows. “I remember we met at the beach, but I don’t really remember where.” Jongin replies honestly. Sehun tugs his hand and walks out of the door to the sandy beach. Jongin follows with a huge smile. He watches the sand dips at every step Sehun takes and he feels the happiness for the other. It has been some time since they come to the beach and coming here for the wedding is the best idea.

 

“Here.” Sehun stands, leaving Jongin’s hands and he feels the warmth disappear.

 

“Here?”

 

“Yes. You were lying here, breathless.” Sehun reminds the shameful incident. Jongin pouts but Sehun continues with his story. “How did you even drown in such shallow water? And you said you can swim?” Sehun asks, hands on his hips with his bashful smile. Jongin looks at Sehun’s ruffled hair and takes a deep breath.

 

“I have no idea to be very honest. I remember swimming from far there…” Jongin points at the other side of the beach. “It was just fine. I had no cramps, nothing. Suddenly, I am choking and you know what happened next.”

 

“I am really thankful I was out for a swim that day. Otherwise I wouldn’t get to see this day.” Sehun pulls Jongin close and without wasting a second, he kisses Jongin’s healthy plump lips. Jongin kisses back with the same amount of desire, slowly parting with a soft smile. “Come, let’s get back in for some chores and we can come back here for a swim.” Jongin suggests and he witnesses Sehun glowing radiant of happiness.

 

\--//--

 

“Sehun… this chair shouldn’t be here.”

 

“Sehun, this lighting is off. I am taking this bulb out and changing it with a better one.”

 

“This flower is old. We’ll get the florist to get us a new one.”

 

“Sehun, this would go with our theme right?”

 

As he paces around the house, ticking things he has done on his to-do list, Jongin starts getting anxious. He stops in the middle of the large living room and stares to nowhere. He tries doing the breathing exercise to help calm himself but he happens to get more anxious without Sehun in his sight.

 

“Sehun….” Jongin calls out for his fiancée. He tries a few times and Sehun finally answers his calls, running from the lawn to the door to greet a worried, pale looking Jongin. “Hey babe, are you okay?” He asks, touching Jongin’s forehead, lowering to meet Jongin in the eyes. “I am worried we might not get things done before everyone arrives.” Jongin says, looking around and Sehun frowns when he detects the tension in Jongin’s voice.

 

Sehun pulls Jongin in for a hug, forcing Jongin to rest his head on his chest. Sehun runs his palm over Jongin’s back and let Jongin relax for awhile. “You actually know we called everyone early so that they could help us in some of the preparations right?” Sehun asks, massaging the back of Jongin’s head lightly, feeling the soft strands in between his fingers. Jongin pulls Sehun closer, getting comfortable in Sehun’s embrace, “I know but I want everyone to have a great time, not trouble them with our wedding preparations.”

 

“If I am to tell your mother this, she will smack your head, Kim Jongin.” Sehun scolds and pulls out from Jongin’s tight grip. “Now get back to work and stop worrying. We will do what we can and for the rest, we’ll have everyone to help us.” says Sehun, looking back at Jongin before going back to the lawn where he was.

 

“Sehun….” Jongin calls Sehun and the other stops in his track to look back at Jongin. “We’ll go for the swim later?” Jongin asks with hope.

 

“Of course.”

 

\--//--

 

“Guess what…” Sehun starts when they dip themselves into the sea. Jongin starts floating, turning on his back to see Sehun. He is desperate to have a look at Sehun’s fishtail but keeps his desire hidden. “What?” Jongin asks back.

 

“My people are very excited to have their prince back in the water.” Sehun is smiling as he swims gracefully towards Jongin. Jongin catches a glimpse of Sehun shining emerald tail and he follows behind Sehun with his human legs paddling to match the merman. “Are we going to see them now?” Jongin questions as he looks around in case he spots some of Sehun’s people in the water.

 

“No… We can’t yet.” Sehun answers, swimming gracefully and, for a second, Jongin just floats to see the prince in his nature. “Why so?”

 

“They are sending out invitations to every being in the waters and everything is a mess.” Jongin raises his eyebrow. He does not believe anything Sehun is saying and Sehun’s laugh confirms it all. “Trust me, you will see many of us underwater.”

 

They continue swimming, teasing each other with splashes of water and mini race but Jongin gives up when Sehun uses his super speed to win against Jongin. Jongin screams “unfair” loudly which results to Sehun laughing very happily. “Sorry baby, you are in my world.”

 

“Sehun….” Jongin swims closer to Sehun when he notices something floating far away on the dark waters. He shivers underwater and swims as fast as he could to Sehun. He calms himself telling that Sehun would know if there’s danger nearby. Sehun hums taking Jongin’s hands, turning Jongin as if they are dancing in the waters.

 

“You are the prince.”

 

“Crown Prince baby.”

 

“Okay, Crown Prince. So I will be…?” Jongin asks not getting what will his role be once they are officially married underwater.

 

“You’ll be the Prince too.” Sehun answers without hesitations which causes Jongin to gape. “I will be Prince?” He asks in disbelief. Sehun nods, continuing with his small dance movements. Jongin is in daze as Sehun guides him into a silent dance, accompanied by the moonlight and waves.

 

“Jongin…” Sehun checks on Jongin who is resting his weight on him as he clings on Sehun. They have been in the waters for hours and seeing Jongin’s skin getting all wrinkly Sehun decides to swim back. “Let’s get back. It’s almost hunting time.”

 

“What?” Jongin snaps out of his daze at the mention of hunting. His memory goes back to a certain plot. He gulps down nervously and looks around. His eyes are all alert. “The bigger fishes would come closer to the beach to hunt and we better not be in their sight.”

 

“But you are the crown prince.” Jongin tries to reason but Sehun starts swimming away leaving Jongin alone. Jongin starts freaking out and swims as fast as he could towards Sehun. “You dumb, don’t leave me alone.” Jongin scolds when he is closer to Sehun and Sehun swims around Jongin and makes sure Jongin is swimming in front of him. “I may be the crown prince, Jongin but when it comes to hunting we can’t say much.”

 

Jongin rushes out of the waters when he feels the sand between his feet. He stares at the wide sea in horror. Something will be eaten today and he’s glad, it’s not him. Sehun stands on his two legs and frowns and Jongin’s horrified face. “What got you so shaken up?”

 

“What if the sharks attend the wedding?”

 

\--//--

 

Jongin’s parents and sisters were the first to turn up at the villa and as Sehun has said, they start helping out in the preparations. More relatives appear as the sun sets and the whole villa fills with laughter and chats but Sehun notices Jongin’s plights. Sehun takes the initiative to pull Jongin into a corner and stares at the confused male. “What got your mind all troubled? I have been watching you the whole morning.”

 

Instead of answering Sehun, Jongin hugs Sehun, taking a deep laboured breath. Sehun holds Jongin in his arms waiting for Jongin to say something. “I remember watching Shark Tales when I was younger. Are there really vegetarian shark?” Jongin asks and Sehun lightly pushes Jongin away to look into the slightly shorter male. “Are you out of your mind?” Sehun asks and Jongin shakes his head as soon as Sehun stops talking.

 

“Sehun…. I am scared. I am scared if the sharks would come.”

 

“Where would they go?” Sehun hisses, gripping Jongin’s shoulder relaying his confused state of mind.

 

“What if they come for the wedding and crash the wedding and since I am the only human there, they’ll eat me Sehun, I am scared it’s freaking me out!”

 

Jongin takes a deep breath when he finishes his rambles. His chest and mind feel a lot lighter. He trusts Sehun to take the next protective measurement or maybe alert his people underwater and put some magical spell for sharks. Jongin deeply wishes Sehun has some tricks up his sleeves but apparently no, Sehun is looking at him with his signature blank expression and the hope in Jongin’s chest dies.

 

“You are over thinking Jongin. Trust me.”

 

Jongin says nothing as he watches Sehun walk away when he’s been called. “Overthinking, I am overthinking.”

 

\--//--

 

Swim dates and the constant overthinking brought Jongin to the day. He’s fumbling his suit buttons and his mother giggles as she watches him. “I am very happy for you, Jongin.” She speaks, adjusting his collars and dusting his suit. “Sehun is such a nice boy.”

 

“I am nervous, mom.” He tells her his thoughts and Jongin glares at her when she laughs at his misery. “I was nervous too. Your sisters were nervous too. I guess it runs in the blood.” She laughs, hugging him tightly. “You’ll be fine, Jongin.” She tells in her motherly voice that crumbles his frightened heart. He can’t bring himself to tell her about the fear he has, he can’t talk to Sehun about it anymore. It will be like doubting Sehun’s family.

 

All the worries in his system disappear when he meets Sehun at the altar looking magnificently handsome. Sehun’s hair is styled back and the suit that they bought together, makes Sehun glow in his Prince like nature. Sehun smiles warmly, as they stand together to say their vows. Jongin takes a second to tell Sehun how handsome he looks and to Jongin’s surprise; Sehun places a small kiss on Jongin’s head earning a glare from the priest.

 

The underwater fantasy wedding takes place right after their wedding reception. Jongin’s relatives believe that their trip to the sea is a part of their honeymoon but no. Jongin hugs his parents and sisters before he leaves. They are the only ones who knows the truth. “Be careful Jonginnie, there are sharks in the sea!” Jongin’s elder sister teases him and Jongin pales out. Everyone knows about danger of the shark but Sehun doesn’t think sharks are dangerous. “Pray for my safety, sister.” Jongin pleads his sister and he sulks when she laughs on his face. “Your Prince Charming of the Underwater World will safe you Nini! Don’t worry!” she ruffles his hair. Jongin catches Sehun with his parents and he makes his way towards them to hear his mom reminding Sehun to keep Jongin safe. “I will mom, with my dear life.” Sehun promises.

 

Jongin feels a tad better.

 

\--//--

 

“Is it okay to leave the boat here in the middle of nowhere?” Jongin asks, looking at the vast sea. “Wouldn’t the military come thinking that we are eaten by shark and all?” He continues, ignoring Sehun who is removing his suit jacket and the shirt.

 

“This is a private area Jongin. This place belongs to my family.” Sehun explains and Jongin flushes when he finally notices Sehun’s bare body. “You should start stripping too.” Sehun reminds and Jongin does as said.

 

“How deep under?” Jongin questions, trying to find a palace underwater.

 

“15 metres down.”

 

“I can’t swim that long! Sehun! I will die! And….. and the shark will eat me!”

 

“If you mention shark one more time Kim Jongin, I swear I’ll give you to the sharks.”

 

“What?” Jongin gapes at Sehun in horror. He feels so betrayed. Maybe this is all a trick from Sehun. Sehun might have promised the shark for a human meal and the mermaids will get a land in return. Jongin starts hyperventilating. “Take me home Sehun….” Jongin begs, wearing his shirt back unaware of the sigh that escaped Sehun’s lips.

 

“Jongin…” Sehun calls, taking the bag pack he brought along. “I have something for you in here.” Sehun knows he should be calming Jongin down but there’s no time for that. Jongin being the very distracted person turns around to eye the bag Sehun is giving him. “What is it?” He asks and Sehun catches the fear in Jongin’s voice.

 

“This is… something that will save you from the sharks.” Sehun takes the item out from the bag and shows it to Jongin. “This is custom made for you from the underwater.”

 

Jongin stares at the item in Sehun’s hand. It’s a pants but with flares. The flares however look like strings of cloth, cut and, “They look like the fighting fish’s tail.” Jongin concludes in the middle of explaining to himself about the flares of his pants. 

 

“They could have made you a fish cut, like the mermaid’s tail but it would be difficult for you to swim.” Jongin nods, sullen over the fact that there are still sharks down there and Sehun could trade him to them. “It glows underwater.” Sehun explains, and gives Jongin the pants. Reluctantly, Jongin accepts it and looks at Sehun. “Thanks.” He mumbles.

 

“Jongin…. I will keep you safe. No matter what, from anything. But, you have to fight the fear inside you.” Sehun says, and leaves Jongin alone to change.

 

“Fear inside me.” Jongin scoffs. “There are human eating machine down there and he tells me to not be afraid.”

 

\--//--

 

Sehun has the biggest smile on his face when Jongin stands next to him, wearing the custom made pants. “I’ll bet with you. They’ll forget me if you go around looking like this.” Sehun eyes the flares which sway along with the wind. He can already imagine those flares acting as Jongin’s fake fishtail when they are underwater.

 

“How do I breathe down there?” Jongin asks Sehun, staring at the light blue sea water. He flinches when Sehun holds his shoulders and turns him around to be face to face. “Kiss me.” Sehun says. Jongin frowns, “I am not in a mood for kisses Sehun.”

 

“You seem to forget our wedding vows.” Sehun grumbles and that gives Jongin a guilt feeling in his heart.

 

“Fine. Come here.” Jongin tells, pulling Sehun close by hooking his finger into Sehun’s pants. The smile on Sehun’s face annoys him.

 

“This is a special kiss, Jongin. I am sharing my powers with you for you to keep breathing underwater. Just remember to kiss me from time to time.” Sehun smiles brightly when Jongin eyes him suspiciously. “Okay.” The human agrees.

 

“One more thing.” Sehun starts, hands around Jongin’s waist. “Jump into the water right after the kiss.” Jongin nods. He feels a weird shiver all over his skin. Sehun lowers with a soft smile meeting Jongin’s lips softly. The kiss is soft, but all Jongin could do is hum contentedly. Sehun’s fingers threads his hair and Jongin tilts his head to give Sehun the proper angel. 

 

In front of his family earlier Jongin was the one kissing Sehun and now with Sehun’s kiss, the confidence that Sehun will keep him safe reappears. Jongin pulls back, lips all red, slightly breathless. “Never, Don’t leave my hands until we reach.” Jongin tells Sehun. With a peck, Sehun takes Jongin’s hand and they both jumps down into the water.

 

Jongin has his eyes shut tightly when his face hits the water. After a few minutes of Sehun holding his hand and him letting himself go to where Sehun is guiding him, Jongin finally opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is, the deep blue sea is actually extremely beautiful. The deeper they go, the more he finds the sea beautiful. Jongin finds school of fishes swimming in the opposite direction. He wants to tell Sehun about it and he turns to look at Sehun.

 

His words die in his throat when his eyes lands on Sehun. Sehun’s emerald tail blinds his eyes and Sehun’s previously black hair is now, golden. Jongin tugs Sehun’s hand and gestures the merman to stop swimming. “What’s wrong?” Sehun asks and Jongin gets surprised, Sehun is talking underwater. “Can I talk too?” Jongin makes signs to relay his speech. “Yeah.” Sehun answers, swimming nearer to Jongin.

 

“Your hair!” Jongin tries and he finds himself not choking in the water. He touches his chest and could still feel his heart beating. Sehun winks mischievously, “Look at your legs, baby.” Sehun tells and Jongin looks down to his legs. He screams, and hears Sehun laughing next to him. “It’s glowing!!!!!”

 

“No reasons for you to envy my fishtail.” Sehun teases and turns Jongin around. “It’s so beautiful!!!” Jongin tells Sehun, heart melting into puddles. “I love you.” He tells Sehun and swims closer to Sehun to hug the underwater Prince. “I love you too. Now come.”

 

Jongin forgets to tell Sehun about the fishes but he reminds himself to tell Sehun everything when they reach. He forgets about the shark temporarily and admires the beauty underwater. The closer they get to the base, Jongin’s eyes has no point to focus. He wants to look at everything, everywhere. The corals, the fishes, Sehun and his glowing custom made attire.

 

“Almost there.” Sehun announces and pulls Jongin to swim towards the reefs. It’s a whole new place and soon Jongin finds mermaids and mermen. They all seem to notice their arrival and gathers around, happily welcoming them. Despite the excitement of the underwater beauty, Jongin gets self-conscious.

 

“They are staring.” Jongin mumbles, finally using his legs to paddle closer to Sehun. He realized all the way down Sehun was the one with force. He let himself to be pulled by Sehun, completely trusting Sehun with his life. “They are extremely excited.” Sehun tells Jongin.

 

“They should. You are back after months.” Jongin reminds, smiling back when one of the mermaid waves at him. She’s holding a basket of pearls and Jongin has his eyes widened at the richness. “They are talking about you, not me.” Jongin looks around again and he confirms Sehun words by noticing some mermaids talking about his flares with a huge smile. The other one turns around in her fishtail and sulks when nothing looks like Jongin’s. Some of them are smiling brightly at him and some are waving.

 

“Are we there yet?” Jongin asks, feeling the numbness in his legs, and the heaviness in his chest. “My chest hurts.” Jongin complains and Sehun stops to look at Jongin, worriedly. Jongin has his eyes on Sehun and the Prince’s eyes are worried. “Kiss me.” Sehun says and Jongin attaches his lips on Sehun’s and slowly, the heaviness in his chest disappears. He then hears cheers around him and realizes, Sehun’s people were watching them kiss.

“Come on. My parents are waiting for you.” Jongin follows behind Sehun independently. He finally has the chance to stare at Sehun’s fish butt and admire it move. He giggles, attracting Sehun’s attention. “Your fish butt is as cute as your human butt.” Jongin tells and giggles when Sehun flushes. “Pervert.” Sehun mumbles, swimming away.

“You love this pervert!” Jongin shouts back and swims after Sehun.

 

\--//--

 

The welcome he received is nothing like what he imagined but it’s something he ever saw in Disney movies. Sehun is welcomed like a Prince who came back to the kingdom with the princess. There are flowers floating in the waters, some mermen blowing trumpets in a way Jongin can’t explain how a trumpet can blow underwater. There’s a performance, bubble performance and Jongin forgets he should be in his best behaviour. He leaves Sehun alone and gets his front view to the performance. “So beautiful!” Jongin cries in happiness reaching for the bubbles and the mermaids deliberately blows more bubbles towards him. “Sehun…!” Jongin calls the prince and when he can’t find Sehun around him, he looks around anxiously to only find Sehun smiling brightly at him with two other familiar faces whom Jongin assumes the parents.

 

Embarrassed, he swims back to Sehun and smiles politely to the elders. “Sorry, I got distracted by the bubbles.” The King, Sehun’s father roars in laughter and Jongin gets surprised by the loud voice. “Son, now I know why you are head over heels for this human.” Sehun’s mother, the Queen looks extremely beautiful for Jongin’s words to fail for a description. She swims closer to him, hands on his cheeks, “Welcome to the Underwater, Jongin.” She tells sweetly, with smile as blinding as Sehun’s. “You are extremely beautiful.” Jongin tells her, awestruck by her beauty.

 

“Says someone who is just as beautiful.” She teases and pulls both Jongin and Sehun to follow her. There isn’t a castle as Jongin imagined. There are only huge, large, gigantic corals all around and he’s led to the biggest coral. “This is our place. We live in the corals, Jongin.” She giggles and Jongin pales out. “Oh mother, Jongin’s imaginations are as wild as the whales.”

 

“Whales?” Jongin asks Sehun. “Whales are wild?”

 

“And shark, Sehun.” The Queen interrupts.

 

“Sharks? Sharks are here?” His fear and shiver alerts the queen and she looks at her son for some explanation. Sehun shakes his head, and hugs his mother.

 

“He has this idea about sharks eating him and us trading him with the sharks for more land.”

 

Jongin gapes at Sehun, feeling betrayed that his personal thoughts were heard and he pouts at the Queen when she laughs gracefully, with her blond hair floating around. “Oh my dear, he’s adorable.”

 

\--//--

 

“How did you know about that?” Jongin asks when the Queen leaves them alone in their own coral. Sehun smiles at Jongin, lying down to rest his back. His emerald tail shines brightly as if it’s charging itself from the corals. “I heard your thoughts, Jongin.” Sehun explains, calling Jongin to sit near him. “I was quite offended. You didn’t trust me, getting so invested in the stupid movie.”

 

Jongin pouts feeling regretful. “I am so sorry.” He apologizes, lying beside Sehun. He moans when his back touches the coral floor and finally understands why is Sehun’s emerald tail glowing. “This thing is healing…” Jongin moans in pleasure, turning to Sehun to get the other side of his back healed. “Just a temporary cure.” Sehun answers, putting a hand around Jongin. “What’s wrong with your tail?” Jongin asks, making himself comfortable in Sehun’s arms.

 

“The day I saved you… I got cut. I couldn’t swim for days.” Jongin looks up to Sehun in horror. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jongin slaps Sehun’s chest angrily. “The cut was worth it.” Sehun leans down to capture Jongin’s lips. The anger in Jongin’s heart bubbles away as Sehun kisses him languidly like the waves and Jongin feel himself floating away with the kiss.

 

\--//--

 

“You sure this is the wedding ceremony?” Jongin asks, totally lost in betweenthe human world and underworld culture. He salutes Sehun for learning and accepting both cultures in a short time. Sehun nods to Jongin’s question and follows when all the mermaids and mermen stand in a line to welcome the King and Queen. “It’s a banquet!” Jongin hisses and it made Sehun chuckle next to him.

 

More mermaids and merman fills the place and Jongin finds various foods being placed on a huge flat coral in a corner.

 

“Good day people of the sea.” The King greets and everyone cheers loudly in return. Jongin shifts awkwardly in his stone seat. “We are gathered today to witness Prince Sehun’s marriage.” More cheers are given in return and Jongin moves closer to Sehun. The Prince turns to his side to look at Jongin. “They cheer to show support and agreement.” Sehun explains and Jongin nods, finally understanding.

 

A pair of mermaids swims to them, holding a cushion in their hands. Jongin perks up to see what’s on the cushion and his ear catches the Queen cooing at how cute he is. Jongin lowers himself and flushes. “Come.” Sehun takes his hand and they stand before the King and Queen, hand in hand. Jongin can hear the loud cheers behind him and the Queen’s beautiful smile blinding him.

 

There’s a sudden silence. Jongin taps his human foot nervously. He doesn’t dare turn around to look but the question in his mind is bugging him. “Why did they stop cheering?” Jongin answers his question himself. “Shark?”

 

Jongin interlaces his fingers in Sehun’s and looks at his human world husband for some comfort. Sehun gestures him to look forward and he does as told, hands holding onto Sehun’s with his dear life. “Repeat after me, son.” The King speaks, telling Sehun.

 

“With the force of the sea, powers of the water,”

 

Jongin listens to the words Sehun is saying. The King then turns to look at Jongin and Jongin gets the hint to also repeat the same thing.

 

“With the blessings from the waters and ancestors,”

 

“I, Oh Sehun will be bonded to Kim Jongin by heart and soul.”

 

“I, Kim Jongin will be bonded to Oh Sehun by heart and soul.”

 

As soon as the vows are said, The Queen swims forward to give Sehun a ring and The King swims forward to hand Jongin a ring. “Exchange rings, kiss and make babies!” The King roars and Jongin hears the cheer as loud as the waves hitting the shores and as powerful as the tidal waves. Sehun slips the ring onto Jongin’s finger and Jongin does the same.

 

He’s supposed to kiss Sehun but gets distracted by the flowers in the bubbles blown towards him. “Jongin, kiss me. The bubbles will keep coming.” Sehun whispers, getting Jongin’s attention back to him.

 

“They are so beautiful Sehun… everything is so beautiful here. I forgot to tell you. When we were swimming down earlier you fishtail glowed so magnificently and there were fishes I’ve never seen before! And the mermaids were all smiling at me and the mermen too. And it’s so magical Sehun. Everything feels so magical. The sea water looked so dark from above but now when I am down here; it looks so clear like the air.”

 

Jongin is still babbling about the things he find interesting underwater and Sehun waits patiently, listens carefully to everything Jongin has to say to him. The longer Jongin talks, more mermaids circle around them looking awestruck by the cuteness. Even his mother is captured by Jongin’s charms. “Jongin…” he calls the excited human.

 

“Can we kiss now? We must end the ceremony with a kiss so everyone could dine.”

 

“Ohh…” Jongin flushes, looking at everyone shyly.

 

Jongin pulls Sehun for a kiss, and the Prince meets him half ways, parting his lips to have Jongin devour him. Jongin giggles in between the kiss and Sehun kisses back. “I love you.” They tell each other.

 

\--//--

 

As Jongin enjoys the fruits served, Sehun leans closer to him. “Later we will go for a swim. I have someone for you to meet.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Someone close and friendly.” Sehun replies, feeding Jongin with a strawberry.

 

“Who?” Jongin asks again impatiently.

 

“Mr Shark.” Sehun answers and swims away as fast as he could, laughing like a madman.

 

“Sehun!!!”

 

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> I am thankful to you (readers) for reading my work and if you love it please say something about it. /hugs/


End file.
